deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead or Alive 5
Pencak Silat fighter, perhaps? Will their be a Pencak Silat fighter in DOA 5? I love that martial art a lot and it hasn't been in many video games before. Angie Y. 21:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Current developments Currently from what I've researched, Tecmo isn't releasing the game just yet. The story mode isn't confirmed, so I don't know what's going on. There should be other new characters and new techniques though.--Megatsu 15:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) 태관도 (Taekwondo) I love all the characters and I'm sure they'll all return, but as for at least one new style I'd love to see a Tae Kwon Do fighter. For Japanese styles I count about 7 fighters (Kasumi, Ayane, Hayabusa, Hayate, Ein, Hitomi, and Kokoro..not including Boss characters should they be playable like Tengu or Genra) and 5 Chinese styles (Lei-Fang, Jann Lee, Gen Fu, Eliot, and Brad Wong) So yeah not hatin cuz Kasumi, Lei-Fang and Jann Lee r my favs but would love for a Korean TKD fighter to make their way to the ring ㅅ,ㅅ 한국 화이팅! ㅋ_ㅋ Chae_Lim.png|Chae Lim from King of Fighters-Tae Kwon Do fighter]] Juri_Super_Street_Fighter_IV_by_GJMattos.jpg|Juri Han from Super Street Fighter 4-Tae Kwon Do fighter Chris Harris 23:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Rio I really would like to see Rio, because she is one of the people who hasn't appeared as a playable character in the fighting games. Ratings I might not be able to get DOA5...it depends on the rating..do you think it will be T for Teen or M for Mature?--Rcisim319 (talk) 14:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Given DOA's track record, it will most likely be T in America but could be M in other countries depending on where you are, based on the Rating Dimensions got in Australia.Hello and Goodbye 02:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi guys, I have something 2 ask: why some DOA characters like Gen Fu, Zack, Christie, Lisa, Helena, Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi and Hayabusa didn't participate in the 5th tournament? Xo, Leda. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 05:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Alpha I was thinking if the first female image could be alpha because she is see cry at the end of the game and in the image the girl is also crying.08:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC)08:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC)08:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC)08:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC)08:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC)08:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC)08:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC)~ Koei Update via twitter DoA5Ultimate will add two other new characters aside from Momiji and Leon. Ein will return as well as another Virtua fighter guest character, Jackie. source is BlackKite, an admin of the KW Forums, who monitors the Koei twitter count and constantly updates us on new info. BK is a trusted source. Ixbran (talk) 04:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Possible hint at final character A day or so a-go Tara Strong recently tweeted that she was done recording for a "Super secret videogame" project. For those who dont know Tara Strong is a very well known VA, who has worked with TecmoKoei before. She does the voice of Rachel in the Ninja Gaiden series. If we take a look at the character select screen that was shown of DoA5U, youll notice that Momiji is to the far left on the row shes on. seems all the NG characters are either on the far left, or far right. if the Question Mark box under Alpha is Leon, then that means the question mark box to the far right could be Rachel, mirroring Momijis placement as well as matching with the NG Characters lining up on the far edges. Just a theory though, one i wanted to point out. Ixbran (talk) 23:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC)